


You'll Be Mine (Filk)

by Akaihyou, cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [13]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Filk, Non-Graphic Violence, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Ayano knows that Senpai will love her... eventually.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	You'll Be Mine (Filk)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I failed to adequately find the correct tags but I want to include this to cover my bases:
> 
> WARNING: While the lyrics do not graphically describe the violence, several of Yandere-chan's "elimination methods" from the game are mentioned.
> 
> Original song used was "You'll Be Back" from Hamilton because if King George wasn't a bit of a yandere, I don't know who is. Also I kept thinking about [ this (skip to 2:53)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBrbABYvqsk?t=173) because I'm actually still pretty proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Big thank you to Akaihyou for helping me massively with edits AND for lending her voice!

**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zFzS8onKIZZZ7bRurI6NrVuqxNwrFoD4/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/youll-be-mine-filk) (3:27 min | 4.3 MB)

**Lyrics:**

**[Yandere-chan]** Senpai  
The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay  
You cry  
Over bodies I can’t hide in time before teachers come by  
Why so sad?

 **[Info-chan]** Remember we made an arrangement, so don’t go astray

 **[Yandere-chan]** This is making me mad  
Remember, despite my derangement, I’m your girl...

You’ll be mine, soon you’ll see  
You will learn that you belong to me  
Electrocute, poisoning  
Break her mind down, murder-suicide  
Time for stealth-- rivals fall!  
Matchmaking, I’m gonna try it all!  
And when push comes to shove  
I will throw my rivals off the rooftop to remind you of my love!  
Die die die die, die die die die die die, you die  
Die die die die die she dies!  
Die die die die die die die die die die they die  
Die die die die die die

You say my love is crazy and you can’t go on  
They keep on claiming that my love is wrong  
And no don’t change the subject!  
‘Cause you’re my favorite subject  
Not Bio, Chem, or Language  
I'll still take every subject  
To kill them, get rid of all obstacles they put between us

You’ll be mine, only mine  
I will fight your sister too, that’s fine  
All ten girls, dead in graves  
Then you’ll love me ‘til my dying days!  
If you’re gone, I’ll go mad  
So don’t worry it won’t be that bad  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family (literally!) to remind you of my love  
Die die die die die die die die die die she dies  
Die die die die die you die!  
Die die die die die die die die die die they die  
Die die die--  
Everybody!  
[Chorus] Die die die die die die die die die die she dies  
Die die die die die she dies!  
Die die die die die die die die die die they die die die die  
Senpai please notice me now~ (Die die die die die die dieeee)


End file.
